Encore Song
In the Guitar Hero series, starting in Guitar Hero II (the fifth song of each venue in the original Guitar Hero is just a nornal song), an Encore song is always the last song in a tier. After completing every other song in the tier (or all but one on medium and Easy difficulty) the player has the option to play the encore song. When one is playing the encore song, the Rock Meter always starts at middle-green. In Guitar Hero II, there is an achievement for refusing to play an encore song. (Rock Snob Award) . In Guitar Hero II and Guitar Hero 80's, encores can be played when 3 of the 4 opening songs are completed on Medium or all of the 4 opening songs are completed on Hard or Expert. . In Guitar Hero III, the encore can be played when all of the opening songs but one are completed on Easy or Medium or when all of the opening songs are completed on Hard or Expert. . In the rest of the games, at any difficulty level, the encore can be played when all of the other songs are played. . When an encore is played, something changes in the venue to tell you that it's encore time. (i.e., at the Rock City Theater, a disco ball appears). List of Encore Songs ''Guitar Hero (Actually counted as a normal song in this game) *Infected - Tier 1 *Sharp Dressed Man - Tier 2 *Symphony of Destruction - Tier 3 *Unsung - Tier 4 *Crossroads - Tier 5 *Bark At The Moon - Tier 6 Guitar Hero II *Tonight I'm Gonna Rock You Tonight - Tier 1 '(PS2) /Shout at the Devil - Tier 1 '''(360) *Carry On Wayward Son - Tier 2 (PS2) '/Tonight I'm Gonna Rock You Tonight - Tier 2 '(360) *War Pigs - Tier 3 *Sweet Child o' Mine - Tier 4 *Last Child - Tier 5 *Stop - Tier 6 *YYZ - Tier 7 *Free Bird - Tier 8 ''Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s *18 and Life - Tier 1 *Because, It's Midnite - Tier 2 *I Wanna Rock - Tier 3 *Round and Round - Tier 4 *Wrathchild - Tier 5 *Play With Me - Tier 6 Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock '''Solo Career' *Rock and Roll All Nite - Tier 1 *Bulls on Parade - Tier 2 *Paint it Black - Tier 3 *Even Flow - Tier 4 *Welcome to the Jungle - Tier 5 *Pride and Joy - Tier 6 *Cult of Personality - Tier 7 *The Devil Went Down to Georgia - Tier 8 *Through the Fire and Flames - CREDITS Co-Op Career *Sabotage - Tier 1 *Reptilia - Tier 2 *Suck My Kiss -Tier 3 *Cities on Flame with Rock and Roll - Tier 4 *Helicopter - Tier 5 *Monsters - Tier 6 ''Guitar Hero Aerosmith *Draw the Line - Tier 1 *Sweet Emotion - Tier 2 *Love in an Elevator - Tier 3 *Walk This Way (Run DMC cover) - Tier 4 *Dream On - Tier 5 *Train Kept A-Rollin' - Tier 6 ''Guitar Hero: World Tour *Mountain Song - Tier 1 *The One I Love - Tier 2 *What I've Done - Tier 3 *No Sleep Till Brooklyn - Tier 4 *Hotel California - Tier 5 *Stillborn - Tier 6 *Everlong - Tier 7 *Stranglehold - Tier 8 *Love Me Two Times - Tier 9 *Beat It - Tier 10 *Purple Haze (Live) - Tier 11 *Crazy Train - Tier 12 *Hot for Teacher - Tier 13 *Pull Me Under - CREDITS Guitar Hero: Smash Hits *Killer Queen - Tier 1 *Stellar - Tier 2 *I Wanna Rock - Tier 3 *Round and Round - Tier 4 *YYZ - Tier 5 *Beast and the Harlot - Tier 6 *Play With Me - Tier 7 *Through the Fire and Flames - CREDITS Guitar Hero 5 *Sympathy for the Devil - Tier 1 *Blue Orchid - Tier 2 *Under Pressure - Tier 3 *Shout It Out Loud - Tier 4 *Superstition - Tier 5 *Looks That Kill - Tier 6 *All the Pretty Faces - Tier 7 *Du Hast - Tier 8 *We're an American Band - Tier 9 *Runnin' Down a Dream - Tier 10 *Back Round - Tier 11 *Brianstorm - Tier 12 *The Spirit of Radio - Tier 13 *21st Century Schizoid Man - CREDITS Band Hero *Oh, Pretty Woman - Tier 1 *I Heard It Through The Grapevine - Tier 2 *Bad Reputation - Tier 3 *Mr. Roboto - Tier 4 *Sugar, We're Goin' Down - Tier 5 *Walking On Sunshine - Tier 6 *Y.M.C.A. - Tier 7 *Rio - Tier 8 *Lifeline - Tier 9 *The Impression That I Get - Tier 10 *American Pie - CREDITS ''Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock'' *Theme from Spiderman - Johnny Napalm *Uprising - Echo Tesla *Been Caught Stealing - Judy Nails *Children of the Grave - Austin Tejas *Bodies - Pandora *Paranoid (Live) - Lars Ümlaüt *Renegade - Casey Lynch *Bat Country - Axel Steel Videos Category: Gameplay * *